Red Zone
by FollowJaye
Summary: She was finishing her schooling, awaiting for news from her father, in a secluded school that took in people like her. People who were in danger. Of course not all of the student body consisted of these individuals, that would be far too obvious.
1. Chapter 1

The windy Montana air caressed her hair as she walked in the dark of the night. The dead winter trees weeped down making the scene look all the more dreadful. The girl was not of big stature and could have easily been overpowered when caught off guard, but she was keen of her surroundings paying attention to the slightest movements or sounds as she walked. She was ready for anything, always alert, always looking. Montana nights were not at all comparable to the beautiful evenings she had grown accustomed to as a little girl. She remembered how the sun would set over her balcony window every evening into the horizon, never would she feel the bite of the coldness there. The part of Turkey she had grown up in had always had a nice climate.

And here she found herself at 17 years old living as a hideaway in a country she could not call home. Rosemarie Mazur was shipped off to the states, flung into the arms of her biological mother, and stranded. She was finishing her schooling, awaiting for news from her father, in a secluded school that took in people like her. People who were in danger. Of course not all of the student body consisted of these individuals, that would be far too obvious. Upon arrival she was made to believe she was the only outcast in the whole student body. It became obvious to her this was not the case when her dorm mate was introduced to her. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

Just an idea. Let me know if you guys want expansion. Excited to see Vampire Academy in theaters tomorrow! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK Rose,-"

"It's Rosemarie. Rosemarie Mazur," She corrected her mother.

"Not anymore. Your Rose Hathaway, and you better start getting used to it. What's your back story?"

"Rose Hathaway, 17, born and raised in Seattle. Normal american teenager. Father moved here for business. Best private school we could find. Yadayadayada." Rosemarie said sounding bored of the conversation. One they'd had several times.

Janine shook her head at her daughter, tired of arguing with her. "You want to blend in? Lose the accent," her mother said harshly before leaving the room.

Rosemarie Mazur sat in the headmistresses office, beside her stood a very tall russian man. She could not remember his first name, it was something Belikov. She'd seen him quite a few times when her father wanted to make a business trip outside of the country. He was hired when she was fourteen. He was twenty-one, and part of her fathers royal guard. Now he was here, posing as an instructor for her own personal protection. Her father's orders of course.

"How exactly do you lose an accent?" Rosemarie said turning towards the tall russian man.

"I don't think you're asking the right person," he replied in a thick russian accent.

"Of course," Rosemarie laughed.

Surely it couldn't be too hard, she was fluent in five languages. She tried to remember the way her mother spoke to her. "You want to blend in? Lose the accent,"she spoke out loud forgetting she was not alone in the room.

A small chuckle reminded her otherwise. "Your a natural Princess," Belikov spoke.

She smiled at his approval, wondering how long she would be kept in this room. Twenty minutes went by before her mother returned to the room.

"You're going to be living with a dorm mate, she's coming in a few minutes to meet you. Don't blow this." Janine said looking directly at Rosemarie.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and in entered the headmistress, a girl, and two rather large men.

The girl was tall, with striking green eyes and platinum blonde hair. When the green eyes and hazel eyes made eye contact both girls smiled and curtseyed at each other.

"Princess Rosemarie Mazur," the girl said.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Rosemarie spoke before the girls ran towards each other and hugged.

"You said they didn't know each other," Janine said looking at the headmistress.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while. I honestly kind of forgot about this. Anyways, enjoy!**

Vasilisa looked up at the headmistress, "Of course we know each other," she spoke

"Vasilisa and I have been great friends since the age of five, our fathers were best friends. And she was the only princess I could stand." Rosemarie's comment made Belikov chuckle.

"Well this creates a bit of a problem," the headmistress spoke aloud.

"Like the fact that you lied to me, to us, saying we were the only hideaways in this school." Vasilisa's accent was peaking through.

"Now is not the time to have that discussion Lissa," Janine spoke up.

"Lissa?" Rosemarie said confused.

"That is my new name, Lissa Carter. What is yours?" Lissa asked.

"Rose Hathaway. Unfortunate, right?"

Lissa giggled at her friends sarcasm.

"So we're roommates now?" Lissa seemed excited.

"Yes," Janine said, "and while she's here. Please help Rose loose that terrible accent."

Rosemarie scowled at her mother, and made her way towards Belikov. "Where will you stay?"

"Dimitri will be staying in the next wing, where the staff sleeps." The headmistress answered.

Seeing the panic in Rose's eyes, Dimitri grabbed her jaw and made eye contact with her. "Princess, its ok. I'll only be a few feet away. You can come to me at whatever time if you need something."

Rosemarie nodded, remembering her father's words. Be strong kiz.

She would be strong for him.

"Being roommates is going to be so much fun Princess Rosemarie, we can-"

Lissa was interrupted by Janine. "There will be no talk of this princess thing, you're Lissa Carter and she is Rose Hathaway. Understood?"

The girls nodded in unison and Lissa took Rose's arm and began leading her towards their dorm.

Rosemarie took in the sight before her. Two small beds cramped into a tiny room. She was anything but spoiled, her father had taught her better. But sharing such a small space was going to take some getting used to. She found her bag on one of the beds and decided to take a seat.

"Don't you have a bodyguard?" Rose asked trying to start conversation with her life long friend.

"His name is Christian, he is also posing as one of the instructors. Papa's orders." she smiled sadly.

Rose didn't need to ask why she was here, her family were among the first to be attacked. It was a wonder Vasilisa escaped.

"What's it like here?" Rosemarie asked, genuinely curious.

"It's strange. We get up early in the morning and go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. The food is very different from Turkish and Romanian food." Lissa saw Rose's expression and reassured, "It's not bad at all, I promise. After breakfast we go to class. In the afternoon we go to the cafeteria again for lunch and after we finish our last classes we are free to roam. Some people go train with some instructors at the gym and others walk around or watch a movie. At 7 we have dinner, and curfew is 9:00." Lissa finished.

"What do you and your friends do on your free time?" Rose asked.

"You're the only friend I have here." Lissa told her.

Rosemarie leaned over and gave Lissa a reassuring hug.


End file.
